


all this rapid repeat action (don't it feel good?)

by shellybelle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chirping as foreplay, realistic college sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle
Summary: Dex doesn't mean for it to keep happening. He'd like to blame it on being out of practice, or being emotional, but honestly--he thinks Nursey's just that good.(Or: five times Dex comes before he means to, and one time he gets Nursey back.)





	all this rapid repeat action (don't it feel good?)

**Author's Note:**

> ...presented without apology.

 Say burning as if you could make love

when all around you the world is on fire.

 

The world’s on fire and you’re fucking.

Don’t it feel good, all this fire down below,

all this rapid repeat action?

(Lynn Procope)

 

  **1.**

 

Dex really, really doesn’t mean for it to happen.

 

(He’s really emotional, is the thing. Or at least, that’s what he tells himself.)

 

He has Nursey straddling his lap, kissing him with the kind of ferocity that can only come from a confession of mutual attraction that had been two years in the making. Dex’s hands are under Nursey’s shirt, finally, _finally_ touching skin that he’s been imagining having his hands on for _months_. One of Nursey’s hands is threaded through Dex’s hair, holding him firm in a way that makes Dex’s nerves _sing_.

 

The orgasm catches him off guard. They’re both hard; he can feel Nursey against him and registers it with a thrill, but the intensity of his own arousal doesn’t even fully connect.

 

He doesn’t even realize that he’s skirting the edge until Nursey gasps, pulling away to breathe. “Dex,” he whispers, breathless, and Dex shakes his head, reaches back up for him, pulls his mouth back to his. Nursey makes a sweet, gorgeous sound against his lips, and rolls his hips against Dex’s, and--

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dex chokes out, tearing his mouth away so he doesn’t bite down on Nursey’s lip, and shakes apart, almost out of nowhere. He drops his head down into the crook of Nursey’s neck as he shudders, coming in his boxers in what he knows is going to be a mess to clean up later, but he barely thinks about that, too busy trembling and gasping for air against the soft skin of Nursey’s neck.

 

And then he realizes what just happened, and he groans, pressing his face harder into Nursey’s skin. “Fuck,” he says again.

 

Nursey’s hands come up to cup his neck gently, the one that had been in his hair now stroking a gentle pattern against the nape of his neck. “Dex,” he says, and Dex squeezes his eyes shut tighter at the faint surprise in his voice, just barely touched with amusement. “Uh, did you--”

 

“Don’t laugh,” Dex says immediately, not moving his face.

 

Nursey _does_ laugh, because he’s an asshole, but it’s a soft, fond chuckle. “I’m not,” he says, like the lying motherfucker he is. “Dex, c’mon. It’s okay.” And then, even more gently, “Come on, look at me, baby.”

 

The endearment sends a warm tingle down Dex’s back--or maybe it’s an aftershock, he’s not sure; he doesn’t even remember the last time he came that hard--and he reluctantly picks his head up. He’s sure his face is flaming, it certainly feels red-hot. “Sorry,” he says. “I. Uh.”

 

“It’s okay,” Nursey says, and he’s really too gorgeous for words. His lips quirk into a smirk. “Would you be pissed if I said it was flattering?”

 

“Yes,” Dex says, poking him in the side. It makes Nursey yelp and squirm on Dex’s lap, and o _kay_ , there, hey, overstimulation. Dex shivers a little and drops his grip back down to Nursey’s hips, stilling him. “I, uh--I didn’t mean to.”

 

Nursey smiles, leaning down to kiss him again, sweeter this time, no intentionality in it. Dex groans anyway, because even a gentle kiss from him is apparently enough to make his body try to perk up and get going. “Lemme guess,” Nursey says, pulling away. His breath is warm against Dex’s mouth. “It’s been awhile?”

 

“You’re such a dick,” Dex complains, and now Nursey really _does_ laugh, almost a cackle. If they were on the ice, Dex would push him into the boards; now, he settles for leaning up and biting at Nursey’s collarbone, exposed where Dex has tugged his t-shirt down.

 

Nursey just cocks a brow, though, no judgment on his face, and Dex huffs a sigh. “Yeah, okay,” he admits. “It’s, ah--it’s been awhile.” Nursey hums, not asking for clarification, but Dex figures he’s already in this deep. “Like. Awhile, awhile.”

Something crosses Nursey’s face--Dex can’t completely identify it, but he thinks it’s maybe alarm. “Dex,” he says slowly. “Uh--was this your first--”

 

“ _No_ ,” Dex says quickly, because Jesus, there’s nothing _wrong_ with being a virgin at twenty, but he wants it on record that he isn’t, because otherwise there’s no way in hell Nursey will gonna take this anything but glacier-slow. He knows him well enough for that, and he doesn’t mind romance, but he’s not super into whatever kind of flowers-and-candles nonsense Nursey would throw together if he thought he really _was_ Dex’s first.

 

“No,” he says again. “Just...the last time was…” Ah, fuck it. He drops his face back down to Nursey’s shoulder. “Senior year of high school,” he mumbles into his shirt.

 

Nursey goes briefly still against him, and then says, almost incredulous, “How is that fucking _possible_?”

 

Dex looks up, frowning and ready to defend himself, but Nursey looks almost affronted, not mocking. “What do you mean?”

 

“William,” Nursey says, like he’s talking to someone very stupid, “I don’t know if you’re aware, but like--you know you’re _attractive_ , right?” Dex scowls, but nods. He’s self-conscious, but he’s not _dumb_. “So how have you not picked up before _now_?”

 

If his face wasn’t flaming before, it certainly is now. “I haven’t been trying to. I’m just...I don’t know, picky. Not picky. I don’t know, I don’t like casual shit.”

 

Nursey hums. His fingers start stroking through Dex’s hair again. “Gotta have an emotional connection first?” Dex shrugs, and Nursey tugs his hair gently until Dex looks up at him. Nursey’s eyes are big and green and lovely, and Dex kind of wants to stare into them for hours.

 

He also really kind of wants to change his pants, but he can deal with the cooling stickiness for a little while longer if it’ll keep Nursey on his lap.

 

Speaking of.

 

Slowly, he brings a hand down from where he’s holding Nursey’s hips, skimming the top of Nursey’s waistband under his t-shirt. Nursey cocks an eyebrow at him, and Dex flushes. “I mean--do you want me to?”

 

Nursey chuckles and bends down to kiss him again, light and chaste, pulling back before Dex can really kiss back. “Not this time,” he says, and then winks. “I don’t usually put out on the first date, Poindexter. You just got lucky.”

 

Dex winces. “Shit,” he says. “I’m seriously sorry--”

 

“It’s _fine_ , dude, seriously.” Nursey cups his face in his hands. “Babe. Sex is weird and awkward, sometimes embarrassing shit happens. I can honestly promise you that if we get around to fucking, you will see me absolutely lose my shit--” And okay, there’s a mental image that goes directly to Dex’s dick, which gives a valiant attempt at a twitch. He whimpers, and Nursey grins, ducking down to kiss him again before climbing off Dex’s lap and flopping down on the bed next to him.

 

“So,” he says, eyes all innocent. “Mario Kart?”

 

Dex groans, and hits him with the nearest pillow.

 

**2.**

 

Nursey holds off for a month.

 

A month of kissing, of falling asleep in the same bed, of learning how Dex responds to his touch, of keeping Dex’s hands above his waist because Nursey knows, _knows_ , that as soon as sex gets involved, there’s no way he’s gonna be able to keep his emotions in check.

 

But a month is his limit, especially when that month culminates in a kegster, watching Dex get sweaty and flushed--and not from the alcohol, because Nursey keeps an eye on him and sees him nursing (ha) a single beer all night, but just from the heat of the room, the pulse of the music around them.

 

When the white v-neck Dex is wearing finally gets so sweat-damp that it’s practically translucent, Nursey gives up. He tosses his cup of tub juice (still half-full, but fuck it) into the nearest trash bag, and stalks across the room to where Dex is watching Ford and Tango lose at pong to Bitty and Whiskey, who have become some kind of brilliant tag-team.

 

“Hey,” Dex greets him, grinning. “Good party?”

 

He has to yell to be heard over the music. Nursey puts an arm around his waist, slips his hand into Dex’s back pocket, and leans in. “Come upstairs with me,” he says, mouth close to Dex’s ear.

 

The effect is instantaneous, Dex going rigid against him and then sucking in a breath, his gaze snapping away from the pong table and to Nursey’s. “Yeah?” he asks.

 

In answer, Nursey tilts his head and kisses the side of Dex’s neck.

 

“Fuck,” Dex says eloquently. He drops his beer onto the nearest surface and grabs Nursey’s wrist, pulling Nursey’s hand out of his pocket and tugging him towards the stairs.

 

Nursey laughs, letting himself be pulled. It’s been a long time since he’s had this, the _rushing up the stairs to fuck_ kind of thrill--not as long as it had been for Dex, because _Jesus_ , Nursey still twitches a little when he remembers the flush on Dex’s face when he’d said how long it had been since his last time--but still, it’s felt like an eternity. He’s hooked up twice this year, both quick, one-night things, and then he’d realized that he was too gone on Dex for it to be fair for him to fuck other people, and then--

 

Well, then Dex had cornered him in their room, stammered out an _I_ like _you, Nurse, I’ve liked you for_ years, and it had been downhill (uphill?) from there.

 

The door to their room slams shut behind them and Nursey barely has time to say “ _babe_ ,” before Dex is pressing him back against it, his mouth on Nursey’s. Nursey can still taste the beer on his tongue, and he slips his hands under Dex’s damp t-shirt, dragging his fingers over the muscles of his back.

 

Dex pulls back with a shudder. “Hey,” he says, voice hoarse. His lips are already swollen. Dex’s skin shows every mark of pressure, and Nursey is really, _really_ into that. He trails one hand over Nursey’s side. “You’re sure about this?”

 

Nursey feels a twinge of appreciation. Dex has been awesome about keeping to the boundaries Nursey set, even if it’s meant calling off a few makeout sessions--sometimes calling them off by pushing Nursey off his lap and all but throwing himself into a cold shower, and that’s weirdly flattering and a little bit amusing--when he’s gotten a little too close to the edge.

 

(He’s a little curious to know if that hair trigger is gonna wear off. The part of him that finds Dex’s gasping desperation oddly hot kind of hopes that it doesn’t.)

 

“Yeah,” he says. He leans forward, kisses Dex’s cheek, his temple, his jaw. Dex groans. “I’m sure. I’m good.”

 

Dex swears and pulls him off the wall, his hands going to the hem of Nursey’s shirt. Nursey lets him drag it off and then tugs at Dex’s, and Dex gets the hint, whipping it off and flinging it into the corner of the room. “Bed,” Nursey says, and Dex doesn’t argue, just steers him over by his hips, both of them kicking off shoes as they walk.

 

Nursey only trips over his own feet once, and Dex has the grace not to chirp him. He makes a mental note to thank him for that later.

 

They crash onto the bottom bunk in a sprawl of limbs, both of them down to their jeans. Nursey can feel the press of Dex’s dick against him already, and gets his knees under him--as much as he wants it in his hands, against his skin, he doesn’t want this over too quickly. Dex whines a little, drags him down for a kiss.

 

It’s a good kiss, hot and needy and everything Nursey wanted. He bites at Dex’s lip, gets a shudder in response, and lifts his head. “Tell me what you want,” he whispers, and Dex groans, his eyes going dark.

 

“I want,” he says, and swallows, visibly, like he’s trying to compose himself. “Like the first time,” he says after a moment. “But...but for real?”

 

Nursey sucks in a breath, shivers a little at the flash of _want_ that goes through him. “Fuck,” he says, fervent. “Yeah, fuck, c’mon--”

 

They scramble off the bed, stripping off jeans and boxers both, and _fuck_ , Nursey’s seen Dex’s dick in the locker room, but that’s nothing compared to seeing like this, hard and flushed and already damp at the tip. “ _Dex_ ,” Nursey says hoarsely, reaching out to touch, and Dex shudders as his fingers brush over heated skin.

 

“Come _here_ ,” he says, reaching for Nursey’s waist. “Fuck, please, just--”

 

Nursey goes, presses Dex back to the edge of the bed until he sits down hard, then straddles his lap, moving in until they’re skin-to-skin, and Dex sucks in a breath, his fingers tight on Nursey’s hips.

 

“ _God_ ,” he says, somewhere between a moan and a prayer. “Nursey, I’m…”

 

He’s flushed and shaking and as far as Nursey’s concerned, he’s never looked more gorgeous. “You okay, babe?” he murmurs, slipping a hand between their bodies, curling his fingers around both their dicks. Dex jerks, and then lets out a breathless, choking laugh.

 

“I’m a little too okay,” he says. Nursey hums, slides his hand up and then back down. Normally he’d reach for the lube in his bedside table, but Dex is already wet and messy, and his hand slides almost easily. Nursey flicks his thumb over the head of Dex’s dick, and Dex makes a high, frantic sound. “Fuck, Nursey, I’m not gonna--I _can’t_ \--”

 

The desperation in his voice should _not_ be as hot as it is, and fuck, Nursey may be developing a kink for it. “C’mon, then,” he says. “Go ahead, baby, come--”

 

Dex whimpers and gasps and comes all over Nursey’s hand and his dick, pressing his head down to bury a groan in Nursey’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he chokes, and shudders again, twitching in Nursey’s hold. “Fuck, Derek--”

 

Hearing his first name in Dex’s voice _does_ something to him, and Nursey shivers, rolling his hips forward. “Baby,” he says.

 

“I--” Dex sucks in a deep breath, like he’s trying to get himself together. “Let me, Nursey, let me--”

 

Nursey moves his hand away, and stares, wide-eyed, as Dex slides his fingers through the mess between them, gathering it up and then wrapping a hand around Nursey’s dick. “Ah, fuck,” Nursey gasps, closing his eyes. Dex’s hand moves, and it’s slick and hot and so, _so_ good. He’s not close _,_ not yet, but God, his orgasm-drunk boyfriend using his own come to jerk him off might get him there pretty quick. He leans in, breathless.

 

Dex’s other hand comes up to touch his face. “Open your eyes,” he says, voice husky. “Look at me, Nursey, look at me.”

 

Nursey drags his eyes open, meets Dex’s, wide-pupiled and whiskey-dark. As soon as he catches Nursey’s eyes, he grins, a wide, wicked smirk. “You look so hot like this,” he says, low and gravel-rough. “You’re so gorgeous, Nursey, _fuck_ , I can barely look at you--” Nursey groans, body starting to tighten up, and Dex slides his hand faster, twisting on the downstroke. “Lemme see you, baby, _please_ \--”

 

Fuck. Nursey bites out Dex’s name and comes, curling forward and shaking as he clings to Dex’s shoulders. “Yeah,” Dex says in his ear, “yeah, yeah, _God_ , so good, you’re so good.”

 

It takes a few minutes for Nursey to stop shaking and catch his breath. He lifts his head, presses a kiss to Dex’s jaw, and then sits back on his heels. “Hey, you,” he says.

 

Dex grins. “Hi,” he says. He tips his mouth up to catch Nursey’s lips, then draws back, the flush on his cheeks darkening. “I, uh. Sorry I was--” He clears his throat. “I didn’t mean to--so fast, I mean.”

 

“Babe,” Nursey says. Dex looks so flustered, a little embarrassed, and Nursey clicks his tongue. He wipes his hand off on Dex’s side--Dex makes a face--and then slides his fingers through Dex’s hair. “I told you. Sex is messy. It’s fine.”

 

“Yeah, but--”

 

Nursey tugs his hair, and Dex lets out a sharp yelp. “Plus,” he says, “I kind of think it’s hot.”

 

Dex squirms his head out of Nursey’s grip, laughing. “Are you getting, like, a _thing_ about my fucking--”

 

He breaks off, and Nursey grins. “Hair-trigger dick?” he says. Dex groans, exasperated, and Nursey laughs again, ducking down to kiss him. “I have a thing for _all_ of you,” he says. “If that includes the fact that I can pretty much make you come just by looking at you, well--that’s just a perk.”

 

“I literally hate you,” Dex says, but he’s grinning, and Nursey pulls him in for another kiss.

 

**3.**

 

“I cannot fucking believe,” Nursey announces, pushing the door to their hotel room closed, “the shit you just pulled.”

 

Dex grins, even though it tugs at his split lip. “Everything I _pulled_ ,” he says, “was fucking worth it.”

 

“You almost got ejected,” Nursey snaps, dropping his gear bag near the bathroom. “You only _didn’t_ because of a fucking _technicality_.”

 

“The technicality being that I didn’t start the fight,” Dex agrees.

 

“And that you let him punch you in the _face_ , Will!”

 

Dex rolls his eyes. “Nursey,” he says. Nursey glowers at him, and Dex sighs. “ _Derek_ ,” he amends. “Will you just--come here?”

 

Nursey huffs, but crosses the room to him. Dex tucks his fingers into Nursey’s belt loops and tugs him gently, walking backwards until his own legs hit the nearest bed. He sits down, pulls Nursey to stand between his legs, and looks up at him. “I wanted that motherfucker out of my game,” he says. “And if letting him punch me in the face was what it took, _fine_.”

 

“It wasn’t worth it,” Nursey says, stubborn.

 

An image of the check Nursey had taken in the second period flashes through Dex’s head--the slam of the Saints’ hulking d-man sending him sliding across the ice, still and unmoving for the longest thirty seconds of Dex’s life before Nursey had pushed himself slowly up to his knees, and then his feet.

 

(Murray had yelled for a line change, and it was three more shifts before Dex got his chance to chirp, check, and wheedle Harrison into throwing a punch. He’d spat blood onto the ice and felt the rush of satisfaction. Hockey might be a dirty game, but that doesn’t mean Dex won’t look out for what’s _his_.)

 

“It was,” Dex says, steady and quiet and deadly firm. “No one touches you, Nursey.”

 

Nursey rolls his eyes. “It’s hockey, Dex,” he says. “And I am your damn _equal_. As hot as it is to watch you go all alpha-male protective when I take a hit, I need you to remember that I can take care of myself. Alright?”

 

Dex winces. Nursey’s right, he _knows_ Nursey’s right; they played together for two years before they started dating, and he knows he’s got no place acting like he’s got some kind of right to make the kind of plays he made tonight just because Nursey got hit. There’s _got your back_ and then there’s what he did tonight, and he can admit when he fucked up.

 

“Alright,” he says. He takes one of Nursey’s hands in his, and presses his lips to Nursey’s palm. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

And then the rest of Nursey’s sentence catches up to him, and he picks his head back up, grinning. “Wait,” he says. “Did you say hot?”

 

Nursey huffs, but there’s a glint in his eye. “I mean,” he says, and looks almost sheepish. “Babe. You goaded a guy into punching you in the face so he’d get kicked outta the game--for _me_. I’m annoyed, but I’m not--I’m not _dead_ , you know?”

 

“Yeah?” Dex slides his hands around to Nursey’s hips, the warmth of his skin though his dress pants making Dex’s skin tingle. “So a little bit’s okay?”

 

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” Nursey retorts. His lips curl, though, and he reaches for Dex’s tie, loosens it, pulls it off. “The next time you pull some shit like that, I’ll get _you_ thrown off the ice.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Dex says. He’s like...eighty percent sure.

 

“Try me,” Nursey says, with a warning tone in his voice that makes Dex wince.

 

“Okay,” he says quickly. “Point taken.” He pauses. “But this time?”

 

Nursey rolls his eyes. “You’re fucking _incorrigible_ ,” he says, flicks Dex’s ear, and drops to his knees.

 

“Um,” Dex says, not entirely sure what’s happening. He’s got an _idea_ , and as far as he’s concerned it’s a _great_ idea, but he’s not entirely sure he’s not in trouble. “Nurse?”

 

“Yeah?” Nursey says, cocking an eyebrow at him and reaching for Dex’s belt.

 

Dex swallows, his mouth going dry. “Whatcha doing?” he asks, a little weakly. He’s a little lightheaded, probably due to all the blood in his head dropping down to his dick.

 

Nursey smirks. “What’s it look like?” He undoes Dex’s belt and button and goes for his zipper next, and Dex makes a sound that might be a squeak, he’s not sure. Nursey bites his lip like he’s suppressing a laugh, and Dex rolls his eyes.

 

“Shut up,” he says. “Jesus, do you _know_ how you look right now?”

 

“Good?” Nursey suggests, all innocent, and pulls Dex’s zipper down. He’s careful as it slides over the ridge of Dex’s dick, for which Dex is _very_ grateful, and then he leans down and presses his lips to the bulge in Dex’s underwear, and Dex stops thinking.

 

His brain comes back online when he feels Nursey’s fingers at his waistband. He forces his eyes open and looks down to see Nursey peering up at him, eyes curious. “Hey,” Nursey says. “This okay?”

 

Dex exhales hard and gives a jerky nod. “Definitely okay,” he says. “Just--my last blowjob was like, four years ago?”

 

Nursey chuckles, but it’s not mean. “Noted,” he says. “I’ll be gentle.”

 

And then he pulls Dex’s boxers down and puts his mouth on Dex’s dick, and Dex just about short-circuits.

 

“Oh my God,” he chokes out, because it’s been a _long time_ but this feels about a million times better than he remembers--all slick, wet heat, and Nursey’s doing something with his tongue that _cannot_ be legal, and _holy shit he’s gonna come_. “Nursey,” he gasps, reaching down and remembering at the last second not to go for Nursey's hair, grabbing his shoulder instead. “Nursey, Nursey Nursey Nursey, I’m gonna--”

 

Nursey just ducks his head down and runs his tongue over and around him and Dex comes with a whimper and a cry he only barely remembers to bite back. Nursey swallows the first and second pulses and then backs off enough that the third and fourth catch him across his lips and chin. The sight’s enough to make Dex’s dick twitch, another weak shot of come spilling against Nursey’s lips, and Nursey grins and licks at the head again.

 

“Fuck.” Dex shudders. “ _Fuck_ , Derek.”

 

“Maybe when you’ve had a bit of a break,” Nursey says, all cheek, and Dex can’t look at him right now, not when he’s splashed with his come and grinning. He flops back on the bed, still breathing hard, and hears Nursey laugh as he gets to his feet, the sound of his footsteps walking away.

 

“Where you going?” he calls, not opening his eyes.

 

“To wash my face, you enthusiastic bastard. Oh, hey, you missed my hair. Good job.”

 

Dex laughs weakly, kicking off his shoes and worming his pants and underwear off the rest of the way. “I try,” he says.

 

The bed dips as Nursey flops down beside him. Warm, wet lips press to his hip, and Dex shivers, opening his eyes in time for Nursey to swing a leg over his hips and straddle him. “Hey, gorgeous,” Nursey says, grinning. “Don’t fall asleep.”

 

“I wasn’t gonna,” Dex says. He reaches up and touches Nursey’s (clean) cheek. “What’d’ya want me to do instead?”

 

“Well,” Nursey says, lip curling into a smirk. “Like I said. You’re still in trouble for pulling stupid shit on the ice. So.” He takes both of Dex’s wrists, and brings them down to his own hips. “Start apologizing, Poindexter.”

 

**4.**

 

“That,” Dex says, coming out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around his waist, “was probably the most thorough shower I’ve ever taken.”

 

Lounging on the bottom bunk, already down to his boxers, Nursey grins. “Part of the deal, buddy,” he says. He watches the few lingering drops of water on Dex’s shoulders slide over his freckles and start trailing down over his chest, and gives an appreciative whistle.

 

Predictably, Dex flushes down to his shoulders. “Stop it,” he says.

 

“Not my fault you’re hot, babe,” Nursey says, and Dex rolls his eyes, coming over to the bed. He drops his towel and climbs naked into Nursey’s lap, resettling a few times before he’s comfortable--he’s not a lap guy, really; generally, it’s Nursey in Dex’s lap, not the other way around. Nursey doesn’t mind that, but he can’t say he minds the current situation, either. “Hey, you,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Dex says. He’s still red. “So, uh. Are you gonna--you know?”

 

Nursey snorts. “William. My love.” Dex makes a face, like he always does when Nursey starts throwing out half-sarcastic pet names, and Nursey leans up to kiss Dex’s shoulder. “There’s such a thing as easing into things. I’m not gonna just stick my fingers up there.”

 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Dex says, and Nursey can _hear_ the exasperation in his voice. “‘ _Stick my fingers up there_?’ That’s what you’re going with?”

 

Nursey grins into Dex’s skin. “I could call it something else if you want,” he says. He kisses Dex’s shoulder again, then starts trailing kisses lower, over the swell of his pec. “What would work better for you?” He dips his tongue down against Dex’s skin, pausing every few words to add another kiss. “I could go with ‘I’m not gonna rush this, baby, I’m gonna take it so slow, get you sweet and wanting for me, open you up til you’re begging--’”

 

Dex shivers in his lap, and Nursey lifts his head from where he’s gotten down to Dex’s nipple. Dex’s face is flushed, but not the embarrassed blush of before; this is a _very specific blush_ , and his dick is starting to press into Nursey’s hip. Nursey feels his grin widen. “That worked for you, huh?”

 

“Shut up,” Dex says again, but there’s no heat in it. He squirms a little, though, clearly wanting. “Just...will you?”

 

Fuck it, Nursey thinks, the teasing is nice, but he’d never _really_ deny Dex what he wants, especially something like this. “Course, baby,” he says, and dumps Dex off his lap and onto the bed, because he loves him, but they’re still _them_ , and sex between them is never without its share of chirping and wrestling.

 

True to form, Dex wraps a leg around Nursey’s waist as he falls and brings Nursey down with him, landing with an “ _oof_ ”and then grabbing Nursey around the neck to yank him down for a biting kiss. Nursey laughs into it and feels Dex’s answering grin.

 

“You’re such an asshole,” Dex says when they part.

 

“Hey,” Nursey says. “We’re here for _your_ asshole today, buddy, not mine.”

 

Dex groans. “That was terrible.”

 

“I’m always terrible,” Nursey allows. He reaches for his bedside drawer and grabs his lube and a latex glove, sliding the glove on and then shifting to settle between Dex’s legs. “You comfy?”

 

“Comfy as I can be,” Dex says, shrugging one shoulder.

 

Nursey frowns, smoothing his bare hand over Dex’s ribs. “We don’t have to do this.”

 

“I _want_ to do this,” Dex says. Normally Nursey would push him on that, but Dex says it calmly and with conviction, his eyes steady on Nursey’s, and Nursey’s never gotten anywhere by questioning Dex on something he _wants_ to do. He bumps one knee against Nursey’s shoulder. “Come on. What were you saying? Some shit about _opening me up_?”

 

“I made it sound hot, though,” Nursey teases, and Dex sticks his tongue out, a grin wrinkling the corners of his eyes. Nursey bends down to kiss him, slicking up his fingers as he does it, and slides his hand between Dex’s legs.

 

The first touch, just a slight brush with no pressure, makes Dex jump, but Nursey expected that. “You okay?” Nursey asks, and Dex nods, shifting his hips to try to get closer to Nursey’s fingers, but Nursey holds back, running a fingertip over his hole in light, easy touches, spreading lube and getting him used to the sensation.

 

Dex gives him a full two minutes of patience, which is honestly more than Nursey would have given him credit for, before squirming against him. “Come _on_ ,” he says, almost a whine. “I’m _good_ , Nursey, I can take it.”

 

“You can take it,” Nursey asks, half to clarify and half just to be a dick, “or you want it?”

 

“I _want_ it, Nursey, Jesus--” Dex says hotly, and then he tenses up and whimpers when Nursey presses the tip of his finger into him. “Oh fuck,” he says, eyes going wide. Nursey doesn’t push further, waiting for him to adjust and smoothing his other hand over Dex’s hip, and after a few seconds, Dex relaxes. “I,” Dex says. “Fuck, okay. That’s...”

 

He trails off, and Nursey raises an eyebrow, turning his head to kiss Dex’s knee where it’s still pressed to his shoulder. “Okay?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Dex says. “Yeah, I--” He breathes out, relaxes a little more; Nursey can feel the muscles easing around his finger. “You can--keep going?”

 

It’s more of a question than a statement, Nursey raises his other eyebrow, waiting, and Dex huffs. “Keep going,” he says, decisive now.

 

Nursey smiles. “Whatever you want,” he says, and pushes in the rest of the way, slow and easy. He’d used more lube than is even close to necessary, but he’s a better-too-much-than-too-little kind of guy, especially with stuff like this. Dex makes an uncertain face, brow furrowing, and Nursey stills, in to the base of his knuckles. “Okay?” he says again.

 

“Okay,” Dex says. “It’s, uh.” He flexes internal muscles around him, testing, and then shifts his hips. “It’s weird. It doesn’t hurt, but I thought it’d be more...something.”

 

Nursey grins. “Baby,” he says. “Babe.” Dex looks at him, face questioning, and Nursey lets his grin tip into a smirk. “ _Wait_ for it.”

 

“Wait for what,” Dex says, but Nursey draws back, still slow, still careful, and then presses back in at a different angle, searching.

 

It takes a few tries, but then Dex arches up with a yelp. “What the fuck!”

 

Nursey snickers. “Hi, baby.”

 

“What the fuck. What the _fuck_ , Nursey.” Dex scrambles up onto his elbows, staring at Nursey’s hand, between his legs, and his own dick, which has just jumped up, twitching. “What--I--”

 

“You’re good, baby,” Nursey says, kissing his knee and then bending his head further to kiss the inside of Dex’s thigh. He keeps his hand moving, intentional now, the pad of his finger dragging over Dex’s prostate, and Dex starts gasping.

 

“Shit, oh shit, I--that’s _so weird_ , fuck, I--” He drops his head back onto the pillows, tipping his hips back onto Nursey’s hand, and whines, high in his throat. “ _Fuck_. _Fuck_ , is it supposed to be like this?”

 

“Depends,” Nursey says. He presses in, a little harder, and Dex arches up against him. His dick isn’t totally hard, but it’s leaking precome all over his abs, and this is definitely one of the hotter things Nursey’s seen in a _long_ time. “Can’t tell if it’s good or too much? Body can’t decide if you wanna pee or come?” Dex whimpers and nods, and Nursey grins. “Then yeah, that’s about right. It gets less weird eventually.”

 

Dex shudders, panting. “Fuck,” he says again. He closes his eyes, biting his lip. “Derek, shit, I think I’m gonna--”

 

“You overachiever,” Nursey teases. He bends down and presses his finger in as he licks over Dex’s balls, and Dex comes all over his own chest with a sharp, surprised cry. “There you go,” Nursey says, lips against Dex’s hip. “There you go.”

 

“Oh my God,” Dex pants. “I-- _fuck_.” He swallows hard, and then drags himself onto his elbows again. “Did you?”

 

Nursey shakes his head. He’s hard as a fucking rock, but he’d been a little preoccupied. “Nah.”

 

“Okay.” Dex sucks in a breath, starts to sit up, and then says “nope” and flops back down. “Alright,” he says, closing his eyes. “I’m gonna get you back. I promise. Just like. As soon as I can feel my toes.”

 

Nursey bursts out laughing.

 

**5.**

 

They’ve been making out for twenty minutes, Nursey warm and sweet and pliant underneath him, when Nursey breaks the kiss, tugs Dex’s earlobe between his teeth, and says, “You should fuck me.”

 

Dex freezes, suddenly very, _very_ glad that he’s been working on edging, because he’s pretty sure that otherwise he might have come from the concept. “Um,” he says.

 

Nursey bites his lower lip, eyes lust-dark, and he looks up at Dex through his eyelashes, the way he only ever does when he’s uncertain. “Sorry,” he says. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, I just, um--”

 

“I want to,” Dex blurts out, because _fuck_ , he wants to, _of course_ he wants to. “I want to,” he repeats, quieter, touching his fingertips to Nursey’s cheek. “I _want_ to, I just...I don’t want to mess up.”

 

“You’re not gonna,” Nursey says. He’s reassuring, the way he always is in bed. It’s weird really--even when he’s chirping Dex to the moon and back, Dex always feels _good_ with him, never mocked, never _dumb_. “Baby. You always make me feel amazing.”

 

Still.

 

“I just still feel like I don’t know what I’m doing sometimes,” Dex says, unable to keep a hint of self-deprecation out of his voice, and Nursey frowns, sitting up. His legs are still draped on either side of Dex’s hips, but they’re at the same height, now.

 

“Dex,” he says. “I want _you_. I _like_ being with you. Even if it doesn’t last hours, you--” He presses his lips together, then smiles. “You make me feel _good_.”

 

Dex swallows hard. “Fuck,” he says. “I--that’s all I want, Derek.”

 

Nursey smiles, slow and heated. “I know.”

 

And fuck, Dex _wants him_.

 

“Okay,” he whispers, and reaches for the table next to the bed, where Nursey keeps gloves and condoms and lube. Before he can put the glove on, though, Nursey reaches over and plucks it from his hand, sliding it onto his own instead. Dex frowns. “Hey.”

 

Nursey shoves gently at the center of Dex’s chest, and Dex takes the hint and flops backward. “I’m faster,” Nursey says, shifting to straddle Dex’s waist, rolling his hips teasingly down against Dex’s.

 

Dex hisses a little at the contact, hitching up to meet him. Nursey laughs, shifting back like the tease he is. Dex licks his lips. “You in a rush?” Nursey arches a significant brow, because he’s an _asshole_ , and Dex scowls. “Oh, fuck you, man,” he says, and Nursey grins.

 

“That’s the plan, baby, keep up.” He leans down and kisses any retort off Dex’s lips, a warm, slow kiss that has Dex melting back into the mattress. Dex trails his hands over Nursey’s sides, up to his shoulders, then follows the lines of his arms down, and breaks the kiss with a startled groan when he realizes that Nursey’s gloved hand is already between his legs.

 

“Jesus Christ, Nursey,” he whispers against Nursey’s lips, and Nursey gives a breathless laugh.

 

“I don’t fuck around,” he breathes back, and bites Dex’s bottom lip. Dex makes a sound that’s really kind of embarrassing, but it’s fine because Nursey does something with his fingers that Dex can’t see and drops his head down in the crook of Dex’s neck to straight-up whimper in Dex’s ear, and Dex might literally die. Nursey shivers against him. “God,” he says, his voice shaking. “Been waiting to do this. Wanted you.”

 

Dex swallows hard, closing his eyes. “Nursey,” he says, but he can’t think of anything to say after that. Anything that’s not Nursey’s name just doesn’t feel like _enough_. “Derek.”

 

“Yeah,” Nursey says. He pushes himself up, throwing the glove away and picking up the condom, tearing the package open. He glances up at Dex. “Want me to do this for you?”

 

“I’m good,” Dex says, holding out a hand, only half because he thinks he’ll come if Nursey lays a finger on his dick right now. He rolls it on one-handed--this, at least, he has practice with--and motions for the lube. “Was that--did you do enough? That wasn’t very long.”

 

Nursey shrugs. “I know my body,” he says, handing Dex the lube. “And I...may have gotten a head start before you got here.”

 

Dex drops the lube. “ _Nursey_ ,” he protests weakly. “Don’t--Don’t _tell me_ shit like that.” Nursey grins, wicked, and Dex flicks his shoulder, hard. “You’re such a dick.”

 

“You wouldn’t want me if I wasn’t,” Nursey says, which is true. He nods at the bottle in Dex’s hand. “Use more than you think you need--Jesus, bro, okay, or pour half the bottle on.”

 

“You said use more than I thought I needed,” Dex says, flushing, capping the bottle with slippery hands.

 

Nursey laughs, but it’s fond. “Only because most guys underestimate, baby, I’m sorry.” He leans down and kisses the tip of Dex’s nose; Dex wrinkles it and then leans up to steal a kiss. “Should’ve figured you’d be overly considerate.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Dex puts his hands on Nursey’s hips. “How do you want to…” He hesitates. He’s never done this with a guy. “What do you like?”

 

Nursey smiles, face softening, and touches his fingertips gently to Dex’s cheek. “I like to be held,” he says, and something melts inside Dex’s chest. He loves this side of Nursey, this part of him that no one gets to see but him. For all the bravado and the confidence and the chill, Derek Nurse, at his core, is so _sweet_. “But, uh. I know a lot of guys sometimes like the other guy on top, their first time? If they’re worried about--”

 

“Yes,” Dex interrupts, because yeah, he and Nursey are about the same size and weight, but he’s pretty sure he could still hurt him if he got carried away.

 

Plus the idea makes for a really, really nice visual.

 

“Yes,” he repeats, running his hands up over Nursey’s sides. “That. Please.”

 

Nursey bends to kiss him. “Okay,” he murmurs, and Dex can feel the smile on his lips.

 

He lifts up, then, curling a gentle hand around Dex’s dick to position him, and then he starts to sink down and--

 

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ,” Dex gasps, tightening his grip on Nursey’s ribs, his back bowing up.

 

Nursey laughs, breathless. “Okay?”

 

Dex opens his mouth, and then closes it, swallowing hard and squeezing his eyes shut as he nods. This isn’t like anything he’s ever felt before, and it’s all he can do to not come on the spot.

 

He breathes out and opens his eyes, and finds Nursey looking at him with dark eyes, his lips parted. “There you are,” Nursey breathes. “Hi, gorgeous.”

 

“Hey,” Dex croaks. Nursey shifts, just slightly, in his lap, and Dex whimpers, grabbing his hips. “Oh fuck, fuck, just--just stay. Stay there. Don’t move.”

 

Nursey lets out another whisper of a laugh. “Okay.”

 

Dex takes a careful breath, trying to think unsexy thoughts to get himself under control (Holster’s haunted jockstrap, his grandfather’s feet, talking Samwell politics with the Poindexter side of the family) and slowly, the pressure in his balls relaxes. He runs his thumbs over Nursey’s hipbones, daring to really look at him, and it almost undoes him--Nursey’s muscles are quivering with the effort of holding himself still, his dick hard as it rests against Dex’s abs. Dex touches the head with the pad of one thumb, and Nursey makes a soft, sweet noise. His thighs tense as he clearly tries not to move, and Dex swallows.

 

“Fuck,” he says. “You look amazing.”

 

Nursey shakes his head. “You should see yourself,” he says. “I mean, you-- _God_ , Will.” He shivers, and bites his lip. “I need-- _please_.”

 

It’s the closest Dex has ever seen him get to begging, and fuck. Dex might die, but he can’t deny Nursey anything. “You can move, but--” He squeezes Nursey’s hips and grins up at him, embarrassed but honest. “I’m gonna come in like thirty seconds, man, I’m sorry.”

  
“I don’t care,” Nursey says, a whine in his voice, and this isn’t like the way he’s said it before, Dex realizes, to make Dex feel better, this is something wanting, needy. “I don’t care, Dex, _come on_ , just let me--”

 

Fuck it. “Yeah,” Dex breathes, reaching a hand between them to wrap around Nursey’s dick. There’s no way Nursey comes before he does, but he doesn’t have to be _bad_. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead, baby, come on--”

 

Nursey whines and rolls his hips, lifting off of Dex’s dick and then sliding back down so smoothly Dex’s head spins.

 

He lasts more than thirty seconds, but probably not by much, and when he comes he sees stars, his vision whiting out. It takes him a solid minute and a half to get his breath back, and he feels like he just got put through a milking machine, which isn’t a sexy metaphor but _fuck_ he doesn’t know how else to describe what Nursey just did to his body.

 

When he finally drags his eyes open, Nursey’s looking fondly down at him, flushed and amused. “Hey there,” he says. “Still alive?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Dex says honestly. Nursey gives a gentle roll of his hips, and Dex chokes on his tongue. “Jesus shit, Derek!”

 

Nursey grins at him. “What,” he says. “Did you think you were off the hook?”

 

Dex blinks. He’s not sure his brain’s back online yet. “Uh?”

 

“Baby,” Nursey says. He leans down--the motion shifts Dex’s dick, still half-hard, inside him, and Dex lets out a strangled groan at the sensitivity--and kisses Dex’s nose. “I want to come with you inside me tonight,” he murmurs. “So we can test your refractory period, or we can put those hands of yours to work. What do you think?”

 

Dex doesn’t really believe in reincarnation, but if it exists, he must have been very, very good in a past life.

 

Summoning his core strength, he wraps his arms around Nursey’s back and rolls them, managing to pin Nursey down on the bed without slipping all the way out of him.

 

“C,” he says, kissing Nursey’s jaw and grinning at Nursey’s answering shiver. “All of the above.”

 

**+1.**

 

The summer between junior and senior year seems to last _forever_.

 

Not that it isn’t a good summer. Nursey’s internship with an indie publishing house in Brooklyn is amazing, and ends with an informal job offer for after he graduates (and, much more quietly, an offer of a publishing contract of his own from the publishing head of the small poetry branch, which may or may not have resulted in Nursey crying in the bathroom), and he knows Dex has just as great a time with his own internship at a startup software firm in Portland. But that’s a five hour drive on a good day, not accounting for Manhattan traffic, and Dex’s internship is really only part-time--the rest of his time, he’s still on the boat with his uncles, which doesn’t leave him with a lot of breaks to go galavanting off with Nursey.

 

They manage one visit in late July, Nursey coming up to visit for a long weekend, and when Dex meets him at the bus station, he kisses him like a dam breaking. After that, though, it’s all chaste--Dex is out to his family, they know who Nursey is, but there’s a firm no-premarital-sex-in-the-house rule, and Dex seems determined to stick to it.

 

(They cave after two days, sneak out of the house in the middle of the night, and drive out to an empty field to fuck in Dex’s truck. It’s one of the hottest experiences of Nursey’s life, and not just because the night air is humid as fuck.

 

Dex’s older brother _totally_ catches them coming back, but he just snorts and offers Dex a fist, and Dex, flushing all the way down to the collar of his t-shirt, bumps it. Nursey laughs so loud he has to cover his own mouth so he doesn’t wake up Dex’s parents.)

 

But other than that, it’s a long, lonely summer.

 

He gets back to the Haus in August before Dex does. His dad drives him up to school for the first time since his sophomore year at Andover, and it’s actually kind of nice, even if he _does_ stare up at the Haus in horror when they get there. They carry the stuff Nursey had brought home for the summer up to their shared room-- “ _Bunk beds_?” his dad says incredulously. “ _Really_ , Derek?” --and he slips Nursey a fifty-dollar bill to buy pizza for the whole Haus before he leaves, which is chill of him, if a bit redundant since he pays Nursey’s credit card bill anyway.

 

According to his phone, Dex is still a good few hours away (he has a snap from an hour ago of Dex’s deadpan expression, captioned “traffic on 95, literally fucking kill me”), so Nursey gets a head start on unpacking. He makes his bed and manages to put about ten books on a shelf before he gets distracted and sits down to read for half an hour, and then guiltily makes himself get back up to keep unpacking.

 

(To be fair, he usually budgets time into unpacking for getting distracted--he’s never once in his life managed to unpack a bookshelf without stopping to read four or five times. He really _should_ be used to this kind of thing.)

 

After a couple hours, he decides to call it a day. His shit is sufficiently out of the way that Dex won’t murder him when he gets here, and there’s even enough room on the one bookshelf they share for the six or seven sci-fi and history novels that Dex will cram in for the fifteen minutes a semester he spends reading for pleasure and not for class. Nursey stretches, wincing a little as his back screams in protest at all the time he spent hunched over boxes and duffles, and goes to take a shower.

 

He’s glad he listened to his mom’s insistence that he pack his toiletries somewhere accessible so he’d know where to find them right away, because holy shit does he not wanna go digging for soap right now. He wants to stand under some very hot water and _melt_.

 

There are additional voices downstairs when he finally drags himself out from under the spray. Chowder’s laughing, his very distinctive Farmer Laugh, which means Cait’s still here, but Nursey’s pretty sure he can hear the low lilt of Whiskey’s chuckle filtering up the stairs along with it, but then--

 

“Yeah, sure,” Dex says. “Make fun of my road rage all you want, but Rhode Island drivers, man, I _swear to God_ \--”

 

Nursey scrambles into a pair of basketball shorts faster than he’s ever moved in his life and practically flings himself down the stairs.

 

Dex’s face lights up when Nursey comes into the kitchen. Nursey catches himself before he literally _throws_ himself at him, because they’re trying to be chill and Dex isn’t really big on PDA, but Dex crosses the room and sweeps him into a kiss, deep and lingering and _searing_ , and wow, okay. Nursey brings his hands up to hold onto Dex’s biceps, caught off-guard, but before he can even really kiss back, Dex is pulling away.

 

“Hi,” he says, grinning.

 

“Hi,” Nursey says, a little dazed, because where the _fuck_ did that come from?

 

“Uh,” Chowder says, looking immensely amused. “I think you get _one_ freebie, dudes, but like. _Fine_.”

 

Dex lets go of Nursey, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. He pulls out an ATM-crisp twenty-dollar bill and holds it out to Chowder. “Here.”

 

Chowder takes it, blinking. “I just said you got a freebie,” he says. “And kisses are a dollar.”

 

Dex’s grin flashes, and Nursey feels himself flush. He knows that grin, and that is--that is not a Kitchen Grin, that is a Bedroom Grin. “I know,” Dex says. “That’s for the fines we’re about to rack up.”

 

Farmer bursts out cackling, and before Nursey can say anything, Dex is grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room and up the stairs, back to their room.

 

The door clicks shut behind them, Dex pressing Nursey against the wood, and Nursey lets out a laugh. “I can’t believe you just did that,” he says. “What the _fuck_ , dude.”

 

Dex drops his head into his shoulder, snickering. “I was inspired,” he says. He bites down on the edge of Nursey’s neck, right where it meets his collarbone, and Nursey jerks. Dex picks his head up and grins. “This okay?”

 

Nursey smirks back at him. He doesn’t know what the fuck’s gotten into Dex, who’s usually more than content to let Nursey take the lead with him, but he is _very_ okay with it. He reaches out and slings his arms around his waist. “This is chill,” he says. “Confusing, but chill.”

 

Dex flushes, but steps a little closer to him. “Yeah, well. I, uh. Did some thinking over the summer, and--” His flush darkens, and _that’s_ interesting. Nursey tries not to raise his eyebrows. “Some thinking, and some, uh, other stuff.”

 

“Other stuff,” Nursey repeats. He slides his hands down, tucking the tips of his fingers into the pockets of Dex’s shorts. He’s never claimed to be anything other than shameless.

 

“Creep,” Dex says, but he doesn’t shrug off Nursey’s grip, just nips at his throat again. “Look. Sex with you is--you can be fucking tantric sometimes, okay? And I, uh, wasn’t really keeping up. So I...worked on that. This summer.”

 

His cheeks are as dark as the Samwell Hockey shirt he’s wearing, and something _clicks_ in Nursey’s head. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he breathes. He’d known Dex was practicing edging last year, but the idea that he’d spent the summer working on it just so he could keep up with Nursey’s stamina was-- _fuck_. “Baby.”

 

“Yeah.” Dex lifts his head to look at him, and his grin is sharp and confident, like it is on the ice. “I figured, you know. You’ve been pretty much taking me apart from day one every time we fuck. And I decided it was time I returned the favor.”

 

Nursey’s starting to feel a little lightheaded, and realizes belatedly it’s because all the blood in his body is moving decidedly south. “What’d you have in mind,” he croaks.

 

Dex hums, like he’s thinking about it, which is totally fucking fake, Nursey thinks, because Dex doesn’t do shit without a plan. “I’ll make it up as I go,” he says.

 

“Bullshit,” Nursey says, and Dex laughs.

 

“Maybe,” he admits. He leans in and brushes his lips over Nursey’s, not quite a kiss. “Do you really need specifics?”

 

Nursey swallows. “Will you kiss me?”

 

Dex smiles. “Always,” he says, and leans in.

 

Nursey melts into the kiss, letting Dex press him back against the door. Even when Dex was out of practice for sex he was a great kisser, sweet and deep and thorough, never using too much tongue like way too many guys tend to do. His hands sweep under the hem of Nursey’s t-shirt, sliding a little bit along Nursey’s skin where he never bothered really toweling off from his shower, and he breaks the kiss, drawing back.

 

“Why are you wet?” he asks, confusion furrowing his brow.

 

“Took a shower before you got home,” Nursey says, shrugging. “I got sick of unpacking.”

 

Dex blinks slowly at him, and then a grin spreads across his face. “So you’re clean,” he says.

 

Nursey doesn’t need to clarify what he’s asking. He hadn’t douched or anything, not exactly expecting to be _pounced_ by his boyfriend the second Dex walked through the door, but between the soap and the fact that they’re thorough with gloves and condoms-- “Clean enough,” he says, and Dex’s eyes go dark.

 

“Bed,” he says.

 

He grabs Nursey by the hips and steers him toward the beds, and Nursey yelps out “top bunk!” but really doesn’t have to--Dex is the coordinated one between them, and dips him smoothly down, Nursey landing on his back with a rough grunt. Dex straddles his waist, grinning down at him and then reaching to pull his own shirt up and over his head.

 

Nursey wolf-whistles at him, just to be an asshole, but Dex really _does_ look good. Long days in the sun have put new freckles all over his skin, and he’s put on weight from summer conditioning, biceps defined from pulling traps and nets over the side of the boat. Nursey trails his fingertips over the hair dusting down from Dex’s navel. “The sun was nice to you this year,” he teases.

 

Dex snorts. “You missed the weeks of peeling,” he says. “I’ll spare you the details.”

 

“Aw, peely boy,” Nursey coos, and Dex makes a face.

 

“Dude,” he complains. “I’m trying to be sexy, here.”

 

“Alright, alright, sorry.” He arches his hips up against Dex’s. “As you were, then.”

 

Dex rolls his eyes, tugging lightly at the hem of Nursey’s shirt until Nursey props himself up enough to pull it off. Dex pushes him back down, then bends over him, running his hands over Nursey’s sides and--yeah, okay, that makes him shiver a little--all the way up his arms to his wrists, stretching them gently up above Nursey’s head until they’re tucked under the pillow. He leans in to press a light kiss to Nursey’s cheek, then his jaw, then his lip, and then murmurs, “Okay?”

 

Nursey thinks about it. “I can move them if I decide I want to?”

 

Dex nuzzles his cheek. “Of course.”

 

“Then yeah. Okay.”

 

“Good.” Dex kisses him again, slow and sweet, sinking down so that most of his body weight is on Nursey. Nursey hums happily against him, tilting his face up into the kiss. He loves this, feeling warm and held and surrounded by a partner, and Dex, who runs hot and humid, never fails to oblige him.

 

Dex’s hands skim across his skin, just touching, reconnecting, like he’s relearning all the old favorite spots he might have forgotten over the summer. Nursey feels him smile into the kiss every now and then when he touches something that makes Nursey jump or shudder (and there are a lot of those; Nursey’s never claimed to not be sensitive in bed), and he’s grinning broadly when he finally pulls his mouth away, lips red and cheeks flushed. “You’re jumpy.”

 

Nursey opens his mouth to argue, but decides against it, shifting to sling his legs around Dex’s waist instead. “Forgot what your hands felt like,” he says, not bothering to keep the roughness from his voice. He blinks up at Dex through his eyelashes. He knows what he looks like. “How good they feel.”

 

“Yeah?” Dex lets his hand drift, down over Nursey’s bare chest, settling low on his abdomen, by the waistband of his shorts, which aren’t doing anything to hide the fact that he hadn’t bothered finding boxers in his scramble to get downstairs to see Dex. “How good?”

 

He skims his fingers lower, across the bulge in Nursey’s shorts, and Nursey arches up, hissing through his teeth. “ _Babe_.”

 

Dex grins. “You want something?”

 

Nursey tightens his fists under the pillow, and knocks Dex’s shoulder with his knee. “No one likes a tease, Poindexter,” he shoots back.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Dex says. He pulls his hand away and pushes at Nursey’s knee. “Get off me so I can get you naked, Nurse.”

 

“If you’re gonna ask _nice_ ,” Nursey drawls, but he unslings his legs and lifts his hips helpfully so that Dex can pull his shorts off, then groans probably very _un_ helpfully when Dex bends down to lick a line from his balls to the head of his dick. Dex gives him a shameless smirk and then climbs off the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks and then shoving his jeans off his hips.

 

He leaves his boxers on, the blue fabric pulled taut across his dick, and Nursey cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t want you getting distracted,” Dex says, sitting back on the bed.

 

“Believe me, I’m very distracted,” Nursey says, leering at him.

 

“I signed up for this,” Dex sighs, but he's smiling as he leans over, bracketing Nursey’s body with his own again and bringing their lips back together.

 

Kissing naked always feels different than kissing clothed. Nursey gives up on keeping his hands back and wraps his arms around Dex’s neck, pulling him closer and pressing them chest-to-chest, but Dex doesn't seem bothered, just curves a hand over Nursey’s ribs and gently rolls his hips down. Nursey groans into the kiss at the pressure, Dex’s clothed dick against his bare skin, arching up to try to return the friction, but Dex holds him down, warm and heavy.

 

“I got you,” Dex murmurs against his lips. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Nursey swallows and nods, and Dex grins. He kisses him again, a quick, fleeting brush of lips, and then tilts his head, trailing kisses over Nursey's jaw and down to his neck, over his collarbone.

 

This is familiar trajectory. Nursey closes his eyes, biting his lip to keep back a soft moan when Dex’s mouth closes over his right nipple--the left one tickles, but the right one is sensitive as fuck, and _that_ was a fun thing Dex figured out slightly too late, after Nursey flailed and elbowed him in the eye--his tongue hot and the faintest brush of teeth making Nursey jerk. Dex chuckles, his breath ghosting Nursey’s damp skin, and keeps moving down, hands and mouth drifting over his ribs, his abs, his belly, his hips.

 

Dex’s shoulder nudges at his knee and then his thigh, and Nursey lifts his head up from where he'd dropped it back against the pillow to see Dex worming in between his legs. “Goin’ somewhere?” He drawls.

 

“Oh, you know.” Dex shrugs, propping himself on his elbows, like he’s not laying in the vee of Nursey’s legs, his head resting on the inside of Nursey’s knee. “Just hangin’ out.”

 

They hold eye contact for a moment, and then Nursey snorts and lets his legs fall open. “You're the worst.”

 

“I told you,” Dex says. He kisses the inside of Nursey’s thigh, up by his knee, and then higher, closer to his hip. Nursey catches his breath. “I'm not great at sexy.”

 

“I think you're doing alright,” Nursey says dryly, nodding to his dick, and Dex grins at him.

 

“You're a twenty-year-old dude, Nurse, your standards aren't that high.”

 

“You gonna blow me or not, Poindexter?”

 

“For starters,” Dex says, and licks the head of Nursey’s dick before taking half of him down without preamble, and Nursey nearly chokes.

 

Because okay, Dex had been getting better at blowjobs over last semester while they'd been together, but it had been a whole summer, and _what the fuck_. “What the hell have you been practicing on,” Nursey chokes out, digging his fingers into the sheet and trying not to thrust up.

 

Dex pulls off him with a grin. “Vegetables, you freak,” he says. “You met my parents, you think I was gonna risk ordering a dildo?”

 

Nursey gives that half a second of consideration and shudders.

 

“Thought so,” Dex says, and takes him down again.

 

And it’s _good_ , shit, it's so good. Dex likes to be messy when he does this, pulling up often to let his spit spill over the head and slick the way for his hand to stroke what he can't get in his mouth, and when he takes breaks to catch his breath he runs kisses over everything he can reach, Nursey's hips and thighs and abs and balls. Nursey finds himself torn between staring and slamming his eyes shut so the visual doesn't kill him, watching Dex’s lips get redder and more swollen where they wrap around him.

 

It's even hotter because the Dex of six months ago would have come in his boxers twice by now, and Dex has reached down to press hard at his dick twice, but otherwise, _nothing_. It's enough to make Nursey's head spin.

 

Still, Dex didn't call sex with him _tantric_ for nothing; Nursey has self-control in bed and he's not gonna lose it just because his boyfriend’s turned hyper-competent and sexier than usual. He steadies his breathing, in through his nose and out through his mouth, and keeps a handle on his kegels, and combs his hand through Dex’s hair to have a softer sensation to focus on, whispers “fuck, baby, please, God, so good.”

 

He’s only human, though. He figures he makes it less than twenty minutes before the tightening in his groin is too much, and his whispers turn into groans, then gasps. “Dex.” He drops a hand to the side of Dex’s neck, squeezes gently. “Dex, I'm close.”

 

Dex lifts his head and fuck, his expression is _wrecked_ , mouth red and eyes dark. “Good,” he says hoarsely.

 

Nursey can only watch as he slides his hand up, twisting over the head of Nursey’s dick, soaked with spit and precome, and he whimpers. “Babe,” he says. “I’m--where--”

 

“I got you,” Dex says. He swallows Nursey’s dick again and Nursey arches up and comes with a shuddering groan, louder than he means to be, one hand darting up to slam against the bottom of Dex’s bed with a _smack_.

 

The orgasm leaves him shaking, Dex milking him through it with his mouth and hand until Nursey shivers and squirms away. Dex pulls off with a laugh, crawling up Nursey’s body and kissing his neck and then his cheek, and Nursey hauls him into a kiss, chasing the flavor of his own come out of Dex’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re so good,” he mumbles into Dex’s mouth.

 

Dex bites his bottom lip. “I’m not done with you yet,” he says.

 

Nursey tilts his head to one side. “Gonna have your wicked way with me?”

 

“Mm.” Dex shifts, easing himself back between Nursey’s legs, sliding one hand down and bending Nursey’s knee into the crook of his elbow. “I don’t have to,” he says, dropping a kiss to Nursey’s inner thigh. “If you think it’ll be too much.”

 

Nursey narrows his eyes. “That almost sounded like a challenge.”

 

Dex smiles. “Only if you want it to be.” He leans back in, though, and kisses Nursey soft and slow, all sweetness. “Don’t wanna do anything you don’t want,” he murmurs against Nursey’s lips. “I can jerk off right here, if you want.”

 

He punctuates that with a roll of his hips against Nursey’s, just firm enough that Nursey groans, still oversensitive. “No,” he says. “C’mon. You said you were gonna take me apart, right?”

 

“I did,” Dex agrees. He kisses Nursey again, deep and lingering, his hands creeping up to cup Nursey’s cheeks, until Nursey’s melting back into the pillow. He’s always easy for kissing, and he knows it, and between that and the sweet, sated afterglow making his limbs warm and heavy, it’s not hard for Dex to press him gently down, taking the knee already hooked over his elbow and bending it back almost to Nursey’s shoulder so he can palm over the curve of his ass. Nursey hums into the kiss, not opening his eyes, and Dex chuckles, licking his bottom lip and drawing back. “Gonna get some stuff,” he says. “Be right back.”

“Nah, don’t,” Nursey says, grabbing him to keep him there.

 

Dex stops, but his eyebrows are raised. “I’m not fucking you raw, Nursey.”

 

Nursey snorts. “Duh,” he says. “But you seriously think condoms and lube weren’t the first thing I unpacked?” He jerks a thumb toward the nightstand.

 

“I should’ve figured,” Dex snorts, reaching past him. He pulls out a condom and a glove, along with the bottle of lube Nursey had stashed there earlier, and takes a moment to squint at the expiration date on the condom before tossing it onto the bed and sliding the glove on. “You’ve always got your priorities straight, huh?”

 

“Only straight thing about me,” Nursey says, closing his eyes.

 

Dex groans, moving back slightly. “That was awful.”

 

“You love me,” Nursey says, trying not to tense as he feels Dex’s gloved hand slide up his inner thigh and between his cheeks. He’s still sensitive, his nerves over-bright from coming, and he jumps when Dex’s finger brushes his hole. “ _Ah_.”

 

“You good?”

 

“Mm. Yeah.”

 

“I can wait.”

 

He sounds calm, and what the _fuck_. Nursey opens his eyes and lifts his head up, looking at him. Dex’s _face_ is calm, but Nursey lets his gaze drift down, over his body, and fuck, Dex must be dying, because his boxers are straining and soaked, the blue fabric dark at the front with so much pre-come Nursey would almost think he’d come if Dex doesn’t have the least subtle orgasms on the planet. “Jesus,” Nursey breathes. “You can, can’t you?”

 

Dex grins. “Told you,” he says. “Been working on it.”

 

“Fuck,” Nursey says, and his dick twitches a little, sensitive enough that it makes him whimper a little. “Fuck. I--C’mon. Come on.”

 

“Yeah?” Dex pours more lube over his fingers and presses forward, his finger breaching Nursey’s hole, and Nursey’s fingered himself a handful of times over the summer but it’s been long enough that he breathes out hard at the stretch, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. “Fuck, Nursey, you look so good.”

 

Nursey just nods, eyes closed. He lets his body get reaccustomed to the sensation, breathing slowly and letting muscle memory take over, instinctive tightness giving way to slow, gentle pleasure.

 

He half expects Dex to be quick, given how much he must want to come at this point, but to Nursey’s surprise, he seems happy to take his time. He works Nursey open slowly, making him tremble and arch around one finger before he gives him a second, then crooking up to tease over his prostate, making Nursey arch up and gasp. The soft, heavy-lidded look never leaves his eyes, his lips curved in a grin as he slowly takes Nursey to shuddering pieces.

 

Dex takes a good fifteen minutes to work him up to three fingers, and Nursey’s squirming by the time he gets there, hard again and breathless, whimpering every time Dex turns his hand, which is getting to be way too often.

 

“Babe,” Nursey whines, when Dex licks gently at the sweat on his collarbone but doesn’t make any move to pull his fingers out or go for the condom. “Baby baby baby, _please_ , come _on_.”

 

“What?” Dex nuzzles his cheek. “What do you want, huh?”

 

Nursey turns his head in time to catch Dex’s mouth, biting _hard_ on his bottom lip. “Fuck me,” he says, low and rough, “before I ride you into this mattress and throw your whole edging game to shit, Poindexter.”

 

Dex’s pupils blow wide and for a split second Nursey thinks he might actually go for it, but then he kisses Nursey fiercely. It’s almost enough to distract him from Dex sliding his fingers gently free, from the crinkle of the condom wrapper, the _click_ of the lube cap-- _almost_ , but not quite. Nursey pulls his mouth away so that he can look Dex in the eyes when he shoves his boxers down, rolls the condom on, and presses into him, and God, _fuck_ , it’s so worth it, the way Dex’s face goes slack with pleasure.

 

And it feels so, _so_ good, fullness and pressure and _depth_ , and Nursey shudders when Dex bottoms out, digging his fingers into Dex’s traps. “ _Fuck_.”

 

“Fuck,” Dex echoes. He bites his lip. “Gimme a sec, yeah?”

 

Nursey laughs, breathless. “Whatever you want,” he says.

 

Dex smiles at him. He takes a few breaths, then rolls his shoulders and adjusts his knees slightly, clearly getting better leverage, and Nursey has the presence of mind to think _oh, shit_ before Dex pulls almost all the way out, grins at him, and then thrusts back in.

 

His aim is as good as it is on the ice. “ _Fuck!_ ” Nursey gasps, louder than he means to, grabbing at the side of the bed to keep from sliding at the force of it.

 

“Good?” Dex’s grin shows all his teeth, wicked. His hair is sweat-damp. He’s never looked better.

 

“Don’t stop,” Nursey says, his other hand still clinging to Dex’s arm. He’ll leave bruises, and he does not give a fuck.

 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Dex says.

 

He _doesn’t_ stop, not for a long time, and Dex has _never_ fucked him like this. Nursey’s actually not sure if _anyone_ has ever fucked him like this--he’s been well-fucked before, sure, but not by someone who keeps their eyes locked on his, who murmurs his name in his ear like it’s a prayer or a blessing or both, who leans in to make sure that Nursey gets all the contact that always makes him feel loved and held, just the way he likes.

 

Everything has to end sometime, though, and when it does they’re both sweat-soaked and panting hard into each other’s mouths, too breathless to even kiss properly. “Dex,” Nursey whimpers, too far gone to pretend he’s not gonna beg. “Will, please, I’m…”

 

“Shh, baby.” Dex kisses his cheek, dropping down onto one elbow so he can curl his other hand around Nursey’s dick. The sound that leaves Nursey’s throat at the contact is high and sharp and desperate, and Dex starts to stroke him, long, even pulls in time with his thrusts. “Come on,” he says, breath hot against Nursey’s throat. “Come on, babe, I got you, come for me.”

 

The orgasm whites out his vision and tears a jagged cry from his throat, and Nursey thinks he might lose feeling for a few seconds. It takes him a long time to open his eyes and he realizes that his eyelashes are tacky with tears, and he sucks in a shuddering breath, then another.

 

Dex strokes his hands over his cheeks, and Nursey realizes that he must have wiped his fingers clean--so much for these sheets, he thinks dizzily--and that he’s dropped down completely, his chest pressed to Nursey’s. “Hey,” he says softly, when Nursey finally focuses on his face. “You back with me?”

 

“I can’t feel my legs,” Nursey says honestly.

 

“Good,” Dex says. He shifts, just slightly, and a shiver goes down his spine, his face tensing.

 

Nursey reaches up and combs his fingers through Dex’s sweaty hair. “How are you not _dying_?”

 

Dex gives a breathless laugh. “Oh, I am,” he says. “I’m holding on by my fucking fingernails right now. I was waiting for you first, and then--well.” Another laugh, a little shakier. “Didn’t think you’d wanna miss it.”

 

Nursey grins. “Good thought,” he says. His abs are aching, but he manages to flex his hips, and Dex groans. “Where d’you wanna come, babe?”

 

Dex shivers, pressing his lips to Nursey’s cheek. His skin is hot, flushed. “Right where I am,” he says, voice rough and trembling. “Right here. Please.”

 

“Yeah.” Nursey wraps his arms around him, slings a leg around his waist; he can’t quite manage the other one, too boneless. He pulls Dex closer, into him, clenches down and relishes Dex’s moan. “Come on, lemme feel you.”

 

And shit, he _does_ feel it when Dex finally lets go, two hard thrusts later. The shudder that goes through Dex’s body bows his spine, and he groans Nursey’s name before he drops down onto one elbow, burying his face in the crook of Nursey’s neck and dissolving into aftershocks, gasping. Nursey holds him tight, kissing his hair and ignoring the sweat that gets into his mouth for it; they’re already both disgusting and covered in come and lube, a little sweat on his lips is nothing at this point.

 

“Fuck,” Dex pants against his neck. “Fuck. _Fuck_ , holy shit, fuck.”

 

Nursey laughs, exhausted. “Yeah,” he says. He closes his eyes. “That.”

 

They spend a few minutes just lying there, tangled in a sticky, contented afterglow, before Dex’s phone buzzes from his jeans on the floor. Dex groans, hauling himself up, and Nursey makes a protesting noise.

 

“It’ll just keep going,” Dex tells him. Nursey pouts, and Dex kisses his nose and pulls out gently, tying off the condom and dropping it in the trash before leaning over to drag his pants over so he can swipe his phone open. He reads whatever’s on the screen and snorts.

 

“What?” Nursey asks, propping himself up to look at him.

 

“It’s Chowder,” Dex says. He climbs over Nursey, nudging him over and settling in beside him.

 

Nursey curls up, his body sore and warm in the way it always is after a good fuck, and puts his head on Dex’s shoulder when Dex lifts an arm to sling it around him. “What’s he want?”

 

“He says I underpaid the Sin Bin.”

 

Nursey thinks for a minute. “Well,” he says. “My dad gave me fifty bucks to buy everyone pizza.”

 

Dex looks thoughtful. “Think he’d mind if you donated it?”

 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Nursey says, and Dex grins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by me finally throwing up my hands by finally reading one too many fics where these college dudes lose their virginity by fucking for an hour. FAKE NEWS, Y'ALL. FAKE.
> 
> jk, this is really brought to you by 1) me misreading the nurseydex week prompts and 2) my inability to write anything other than meaningless smut when i'm depressed. womp womp.
> 
> mega thanks to @angeryginger for listening to me whine about not finishing (haaa) this 12k monster and @oluranurse for editing. you beauties. <3


End file.
